mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Lynda Sarkhon
Write the text of your article here! After World War Two ended Diana Shatterstar stayed with Military Intelligence and CIALD for a few years, operating against die-hard fascist threats and up and coming Communist threats. She also helped fight crime in the Washington D.C. area, although concentrating on street crime rather than other sorts of crime particular to that region. In 1946, she finally consented to become marry Thannell Sarkhon. It had taken her several years to become accustomed to this idea of a male-female relationship, something totally beyond her experience and knowledge. 1946 In late 1946 she had their first child Lynda Sarkhon,followed by a few years later Deanna Sarkhon. The changes to Diana that Jadawin had made were genetic and so her child was born with the propensity towards great strength and agility coupled with her innate. However since Jadawin had believed that any progeny that Diana would have would be sired from him and so would have his enhancements as well, Lynda Sarkhons abilities were somewhat less than her mother's. She was also born with her father's dark hair. Although she excelled at sports Lynda Sarkhon did not compete since her parents thought that her abilities were too much of an advantage over the other children. Demonstrating a very early and earnest desire to follow her parents in Intelligence work Lynda Sarkhon trained with her parents at their various skills; including martial arts, investigative techniques and the sort of work that prepared her for a long, healthy career in this field. 1960 In 1960 Diana Sarkhon's semi-retired from field work as an intelligence operative for the Doomwatchers,Inc. opting for a more normal life while their daughter was in her formative teenage years. She would occasionally, when truly needed by the government, put on the Spartan Warriors outfit and help out her old friends.Sometime after this,Lynda Sarkhon was joined by younger sister Deanna Sarkhon In 1967, having graduated from college, Lynda Sarkhon became an intelligence operative. Lynda Sarkhon had an early solo mission when the U.S. government with Diana's approval decided to alleviate criticism about sexism by re-launching The Spartan Warriors program with a new generation. Lynda Sarkhon however felt that she needed to earn the right to wear her mother's strength augmentation belt and so was confined to using her own natural strength and abilities. Despite successfully completing her mission, the details of which were of course kept top secret, the public at large did not respond to the appearance of this blonde haired, powered down version of Spartan Warriors and so the program was shelved. Since the Spartan Warriors had so much exposure, in World War Two Lynda Sarkhond assumed her mother's intelligence agency with the Doomwatchers. Although she joined Doomwatchers she soon became one of its liaison agents with the United Network for Law and Enforcement. Using her mother's code name she opened a small boutique which was in reality a front for the small branch office of Diana and her co-agents much like Del Floria's tailor shop was for the offices of UNCLE In the mid sixties, feeling that he could accomplish more for China working with a more international organization Chang Khenn parted amicably with General Stuart and went to work for the UNCLE organization.Doctor Chang Khenn.although he appeared of asian ancestry,he did not seem to piticularly fit into any known asiadic group.He was a man of mystery,to everyone,including all the intelligence agencies on earth. Doctor Chang Khenn was Lynda Sarkhon partner for five years. During that time while operating out of the Boutique and Dojo, they fought the machinations of Dr. Cyber, a female terrorist and international criminal. Dr. Cyber's mostly female organization was the remnant of the organization previously thwarted by Derek Flint. Dr. Cyber operated on an international level in America, Europe and Asia. One of her plots was to kill congressmen by planting bombs in children's toys and sending them to the lawmakers. This ploy was tried in a different form against some British politicians and was foiled by dedicated agents from the Ministry. What connection if any there was between Dr. Cyber and the robots also fought by the Ministry is either unknown or not currently released for public dissemination. #Lynda Sarkhon and Doctor Chang Khenn pursued Dr. Cyber to an underwater lair, to England, Norway and to China. While in mainland China pursuing Dr. Cyber they also take time to do some selective sabotage and spread sedition in episodes which are still too sensitive to this very day to release all the details for public consumption. To fill the gaps in "Diana's" continuity the comic book did what they always did, create fantastic stories. They had Lynda Sarkhon returning to Paradise Island for a series of crisis. #In China Lynda SarkhonLyta and Doctor Chang Khenn discovered that Dr. Cyber was connected to the Tongs and thatDoctor Chang Khenn 's long lost daughter Lu Chan Khenn was one of Dr. Cyber's top agents in Asia. The reunion between father and daughter was not a very touching one for upon learning I-Ching's identity, Lu Chan shot him for having killed her mother. #Lynda Sarkhon managed to get Doctor Chang Khenn to Hong Kong. Dr. Cyber borrowed a page from her male counterparts and killed all of her male Tong minions. Then she announceed that she possessed a machine that could cause Earthquakes at will. Unless she was made ruler of the earth, she was going to unleash her machine's power. With the unwilling help of one of Dr. Cyber's female soldiers, Lynda Sarkhontracked her down. A fight ensued in which Lynda Sarkhon destroyed the Earthquake machine and electrocuted Dr. Cyber. #Lyta Lynda Sarkhon returned to Hong Kong only to find Doctor Chang Khenn missing. He had followed Lu Chan into Red China. Lyta Lynda Sarkhonwent after him. She caught up with him when he had stopped at village he had visited several years before. This village was threatened with extinction by collectivization. They manged to move the entire village and got the people to Hong Kong. #Lynda Sarkhon and I-Ching returned to the United States. Their first investigation was to see how much Communist indoctrination that the so-called juvenile gangs possess. As a favor they also tracked down a fugitive who had sold poisoned drugs. They were assigned to manipulate the politics of a small Eupropean nation, called Daldonia. They Prisoner of Zenda type plot in the comic book masked a much more subtle and involved operation that made certain that a Soviet double using IMF type masks was not crowned Princess of Graustark. Graustark, after decades of non-existence, had broken away from being a Soviet satellite to become an independent monarchy once again. Some more astute political analysts believe that Latveria, who had wished a buffer state between it and the Soviet Union, fostered the resurrection of Graustark. #Ching Khenn and Lynda Sarkhon next investigated the death of an agent at a place called the Inn of the White Horse. They obtained some information by meeting up with the criminal contacts that the dead agent had utilized. After the meeting, some of the criminals began ending up dead. Lynda Sarkhon and I-Ching discovered that the Innkeeper and his wife were really ghosts sucking the souls from the Inn's guests. To be more accurate the Innkeeper and his wife were among the few remaining Toc and Ogs that did not leave Earth in 1970. They drained people of their life force to retain their corporeal existence. #During the next year Lynda Sarkhon and Ching Kenn foiled an assassination plot against President Richard Nixon and infiltrated Symbion, although it was called the Tribunal in the comic story arc. They were aided in this effort by a private detective named Johnny Double. Double had been hired to find out why a magazine publisher and nightclub entrepreneur had been targeted for assassination by the seemingly overly moralistic Tribunal. Although the comics called the publisher/club owner Fellows Dill, think Bunny Rabbit and you will know to whom the story truly refers. The Tribunal was disgusted by Dill's exploitation of women. #The Tribunal was as it turned out a radical offshoot of Symbion, created by women who were disgusted by Dr. King's voracious sexuality and desire for the debasement of women. The Tribunal had been infiltrated and commandeered by Dr. Cyber. Her face and body had been crippled and disfigured in her previous fight with Lynda Sarkhon . She had taken over this female run organization to find the perfect candidate for a new body to house her magnificent brain. (35)'The operation would be performed by Dr. Moon, an associate of Since Lynda Sarkhon stumbled onto the scene however Dr. Cyber wished to use her body. #This episode ended up with Lynda Sarkhon and Chang Kenn having gathered quite a bit of information about the actual Symbion, with the break up of the tribunal, the arrest of wanted war criminal Doctor Moon and the death of Dr. Cyber. #Lynda Sarkhon and Chang Kenn'got word from John Quade that Chang Kenn's daughter had been making inquiries about a mysterious object in Chinatown. Johnny Quade disappeared and a group of Asian assassins failed in their attempts against Lyta Lynda Sarkhon and I-Ching. Before one perishes he gasps out the words Fist of Flame. #Chang Kenn'recognizes this as object of worship of a cult of monks living in Tibet. Lynda Sarkhon received a note stating that John Quade will perish unless she locates the Fist of Flame. They travel to the cult's temple in Tibet accompanied by a beautiful woman that Lynda Sarkhon found oddly familiar. While they were climbing the mountain and Lynda Sarkhon saw the woman swing on a rope, she realized that this was the Catwoman . Catwoman revealed that she had hired Johnny Double to find the Fist of Flame and that Lu Shan had gotten wind of the inquiries and had moved in. #The cultists were wary of outsiders for they had recently helped a young man with a scarred face. The young man had eventually seized control of the sect and then abandoned it. The cultists forced Lyta and the Catwoman to fight to the death over the Fist of Flame. Chang Kenn'managed to steal the gem while the women fought. He slipped into the fighting area. For some reason the gem began glowing and he grabbed Lyta Lynda Sarkhon and Catwoman, somehow sensing the change in luminosity. #Lynda Sarkhon, Catwoman and Chang Kenn'I-Ching were transferred across the dimensions to the world of Newhon. A stunned Fafhrd and the Grey Mouser greeted them, they were stunned of course not by the appearance of strangers appearing in their dimension but rather by the beauty of Lynda Sarkhon and the Catwoman. Eric Darkwater and the Faphard Khonn were yanked out of their home dimension,where the world of Terra-Prime existed and to Lynda Sarkhons world. The two barbarian heroes helped Lynda Sarkhon, Chang Kenn'and Catwoman locate Lu Shan. Lu Shan possessed another gem; a nearly identical gem called Eye of the Ocean. Together they created a dimensional energy transfer matrix machine. #After a tremendous battle,Lynda Sarkhon Lu Shan, Chang Kenn', , Fafhrd and the Grey Mouser were transported to Terra-Prime Diana and I-Ching returned to Earth. Lu Shan was stranded in Terra-Prime, neither Lynda Sarkhon or Chang Kenn'had any desire to bring her back to Earth. #Lynda Sarkhon and Chang Kenn' returned to their cover identities and normal everyday lives. A few weeks after they had re-established ties to their community, a Smersh agent struck them down with a machine barrage right into Diana's boutique. Despite his nearly superhuman reflexes and precognitive skills Chang Kenn'- was killed mainly because he chose to leap in front of a innocent little girl that wandered onto the scene just as the shooting started. #Lynda Sarkhon suffered a head wound and several serious gunshot wounds. She awoke up with amnesia. The amnesia was only partially caused by her head wound but was mostly was hysterical in nature. Lyta Lynda Sarkhon was devastated by Yu Caine's death for Yu Caine had been more than just her teacher, mentor and partner, he had been her friend and her lover. #While it is true that twenty-five or so years separated the two, Chang Kenn'was a strong, virile man. #Although Lynda Sarkhon 's injuries were serious they were not critical and with her inherited physical enhancements she healed at a rather rapid pace. Physically, that is. She remained in a deep depression and became obsessed with searching her roots, with discovering the Amazonian part of her heritage. Diana saw that Lynda Sarkhon would not find any peace until she had accomplished this task, so steeling herself she flew Lynda Sarkhon to the site where Paradise Island was located and used the gate opener in the invisible plane to get to Paradise Island. Knowing she was forbidden from touching the land again, Diana had the vessel hover while Lyta lowered herself onto the ground. #Diana told Lynda Sarkhon how to open the gates and return home via the temple of Ares or Artemis. Diana flew back to the Man's world leaving Lynda Sarkhon to discover her roots. #All was not well however in Paradise, the last thirty years had been bad ones for the Amazons. #The land was ravaged by war and Queen Hippolyte was in a comatose state. The Amazons were enslaved. Lynda Sarkhon fortunately stumbled across a small force of freedom fighters who were roaming the lands of Paradise Island. An Amazon revealed that (Ares) had punished the Amazons for allowing one of their own to leave. This should be intepreted merely as a religious belief since at this time Jadawin was living as Robert Wolff and unaware of his previous existence as a Lord. #After Diana had departed with the male, a few other males had arrived in a crashing flying device. They had advanced weapons and were not afraid to use them. They called themselves Deutsche or Nazis. After they had forcibly usurped command of Paradise Island, they discovered how to use several of the devices in Ares temple, which increased their control of the island. Learning the manner of traveling between worlds, they traveled to several of these pocket universes. In one such pocket universe they found persecuted Beastmen whom they invited to live on Paradise Island. By bringing in these Beast-Men the Nazi's formed their own army. Hippolyta had taken a blow to the head and lay in a coma, only the waters from the fountain of life kept her alive. Lynda Sarkhon revealed that she was the daughter of Diana and ralliee the Amazons to fight at her side against their foe, which outnumbered them five to one. '(37) #Lynda Sarkhon later donned battle armor and led the Amazon army against Deutsche's Beast Men. During the battle the enemy snatched Hippolyte. The Amazons recovered their queen in a raid led by Lynda Sarkhon, and they withdrew to a mountain pass where they intended to make their last stand against the Nazi's troops. #Lynda Sarkhon and a small group sneaked to the Temple of Artemis. She studied the dimensional transfer devices, that is the gates that travel between Jadawin's pocket Universes and others. Lyta Lynda Sarkhon had thought of traveling to other dimensions to get help just like the Nazi's had. #Lyta Lynda Sarkhon and her small force ended up on the world of Chalandor where they battled black-hued beings called Shadowmen and helped the King of North Ambria regain his usurped throne. (38) #Lynda Sarkhon had a solid ally in the North Ambrians. She began traveling the other dimensions connected to Paradise Island via the gates. She discovered a dimension where King Arthur and other heroes of legend still existed and asked for their help in repelling the Nazi's troops. But none of them wish to go to war again. Finally after competing in a tournament, Lynda Sarkhon wins enough respect so that Roland and the other heroes from Arthur's realm joined them. This world of Chivalry seemed based on the works of Malory, Chretien de Troyes and other medieval romance writers rather than on historical reality. Although given the extended life spans of humans in these outer realms it was quite possible that these were the actual persons referred to in the works Malory and Pyle. #Lynda Sarkhon and her Amazon freedom fighters next discovered another barbaric world, one in which the ancient Norse held sway, although like the Arthurian world this seemed based more on the legends of the Norse than on historical reality. A fight began between Lynda Sarkhon and Siegfried, but the Valkyrie Brunhilde stopped it. Brunhilde told Lynda Sarkhon that she and her Valkyries would be proud to aid the Amazons. Thus, Lynda Sarkhon returned to Paradise Island with the Nordic war-women, medieval knights and an army from North Ambria. #The combined army began their final engagement against the Nazis' army of Beastmen. The Nazi's army was defeated and the defiant men were slain. Hippolyte never awakened from her coma. Lynda Sarkhon was chosen Queen by right of blood. She stated that Paradise Island is no longer a prison, women can depart freely to find new challenges or start new lives in other dimensions if they wish. Lyta appoints an Amazon named Leda as her Regent. Roland, Brunhilde, and all the other heroes and Valkyries departed. Paradise Island was rebuilt and shortly thereafter Lyta Lynda Sarkhon returned to the Man's world, believing that she has earned the right to call herself Wonder Woman. #By drinking from the Fountain of Life i.e. the Thoan longevity treatment on Paradise Island Lyta Lynda Sarkhon had become fully restored to health, what's more the treatment had rejuvenated her to about the physical age of 22 and like her mother it slowed down her aging process. Upon returning to parents she told her mother that she believed she was ready to carry on her heritage as Wonder Woman. Lynda Sarkhon however redesigned the costume slightly replacing the eagle on the halter with two W's. Diana gave Lyta the rope, the invisible plane and the girdle of Hippolyta. #Rejoining Lynda Sarkhon was given a job at the United Nations as a translator attached the United Nations Crisis Center. The next twelve months of Lynda Sarkhon's life have been labeled the twelve labors. Despite being fictionalized, the reappearance of brings out a variety of foes. Lynda Sarkhon first saved the life of Indira Ghandi from assassination. The details of other missions have not been fully disclosed but among them are: Lynda Sarkhon fought killer robots. She prevented a rogue Air Force general from starting WWIII with a stolen jet and A-bomb. She worked with the current to stop plot created by the Duke of Deception, a.k.a. Kronos to plunge the United Nations into war. Lynda Sarkhon stopped a false astrologer who made her dire predictions come true through a network of terrorist acts.Lynda Sarkhon saved the Statue of Liberty from destruction by the Quebecois Liberation Front. She ceased the kidnapping and brainwashing of top feminist leaders by a right wing, political organization. This one had a familiar feeling to it. There was another attack by Kronos which was more typical to his name in which he sabotaged the clocks at major financial institutions based in New York. Finally Lynda Sarkhon once again confronted someone thought to be dead, the resilient Dr. Cyber. #Lynda Sarkhon fought in the last of these twelve successive cases that were nicknamed her labors. This Lynda Sarkhon was a robot duplicate created by the same Dr. Dale Coba who created the realistic wife robots in Stepford, Connecticut. As you may recall Dr. Coba was a robotics expert who worked for Disneyland. This was where the duplicate Wonder Woman came from, a group of sentient robots believed that 'Lynda Sarkhons legendary immortality could be used to make Walt Disney immortal. Lynda Sarkhon was shocked to discover that Walt Disney had been directing her abduction, especially since he had reportedly died several years prior. As it turned out the real Disney had died and the Walt Disney in question was a malfunctioning robotic duplicate.Lynda Sarkhon continued in her cover of working for the United Nations Crisis Center she met and began a relationship with John Quade..Over the next five ensuing years, Lynda Sarkhon was a CIALD agent . She fought against SCYTHE, a terrorist organization which sought to force America to free its captive leader, against Scorpia, Kobra and The Cartel. During one of her undercover missions she joined NASA's astronaut program but left before becoming an actual astronaut. Lynda Sarkhon had successfully thwarted an attempt to hijack a space shuttle. #Further missions pitted her against the following criminals; Poison Ivy- A former botanist who used her knowledge of arcane plants to create deadly poisons and hybrid plants for the purposes of eco-terrorism, The second Cheetah, The Red Dragon--a Chinese villain who wished to return his homeland to its feudal past and Dr. Psycho. #In mid-1980, Lynda Sarkhon married and began to curtail her actives . She had a daughter Antiope in 1981 and went into semi-retirement. Diana was feeling restless in retirement and began acting as on occasion. The elder Lyna Sarkhon-now known as Lynda Quade had graying hair and wore the original version of the costume,and her daughter . It was an open secret that there were two Wonder Women, one of which was obviously the daughter of the original. The press would occasionally call Lynda Sarkhon the but usually both women were just referred to as #Diana was asked to investigate rumors that a prominent Nazi War criminal was not only alive and well but also starting up a new fascist organization in South America. She had had the misfortune to meet this Nazi war criminal at one time and it was thought that her knowledge would be an asset in this particular case. Diana was partnered with Keith Griggs, an expert on clandestine organizations. The person they were looking for was none other than the notorious Dr. Mengele, '(40) 'whom Diana had the misfortune to meet during WWII. Dr. Mengele had been reported dead only a year or so in the past. Dr. Mengele, called Karl Schlagel had a two fold plan to bring down America's military. This was not simply revenge for Nazism having been defeated but also because he knew that the absence of the United States as a military power would create world wide chaos. #Dr. Mengele had created an army of beast men, which hearkens back to his time as Dr. Moreau. He also created a weapon powered by the minds of children whom he has kidnapped from around the world. This weapon delivers a blast equivalent to an atomic bomb. Unfortunately it also burned out the brains of those children that powered it. With the help of Black Canary and Elongated Man, who had been working on the missing children angle, Diana defeated Dr. Mengele and freed the children from Dr. Mengele's deadly device. #Dr. Mengele escaped however and Diana and Keith Griggs continued the search for him. They discovered that the beast-men of Dr. Mengele were not animals that had been physically surgically or genetically altered into humanoids but rather were men who had been altered to give them the attributes of animals. These changes were done by the legendary Circe. #Circe was one of the lesser Goauld using sophisticated machinery stolen millennia ago from one of the Ancient's worlds. Diana battled Circe and managed to free many of her beast men from the animalized effects. However Circe disappeared into a mirror. #Lynda Sarkhon discovered that the true villain behind these schemes is Tezcatlipoca, one of the Goauld System Lords who has access to a few Trans-dimensional "mirrors". Diana managed to defeat the Goauld System Lord by driving him from his human host. When Diana defeated Tezcatlipoca she also freed a group of South American "Amazons". These women lived in an alternate dimension accessible through a South American temple which had an obsidian mirror. They were however unconnected to the Grecian Amazons in any way except for the common denominator of being women warriors who also served as the cannon fodder/harem of a "god". #Lynda Sarkhon's next few publicly known missions once again pitted her against Dr. Cyber, The Cheetah and Dr. Psycho in separate incidents. These missions were however carried out by Lynda Sarkhon CIALD felt that it was important that the Diana Prince cover identity be publicly seen as a different identity from Wonder Woman. #Another mission took Lynda Sarkhon Quade to Ecuador where as Diana Sarkhon she took on her mother's recent enemy, Tezcatlipoca who had found another human host. #